Athena's Bad Hair Day
by Pitaloka
Summary: One day, Athena came to Sanctuary. She told her gold saints that she would hold a very important meeting in the next day. However, she canceled the meeting. What's wrong with her?


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters.

**Athena's Bad Hair Day**

Athena came to Sanctuary at the evening. She was accompanied by Mu and Aldebaran to meet Shion in the Pope Hall. She was greeted politely when she arrived there.

'May I help you Lady Athena?' asked Shion.

'Shion, would you please call all gold saints to come here? I have an announcement I have to tell!' she said.

Shion nodded and concentrated. He managed to call all gold saints telepathically to gather in the Pope Hall. Ten minutes later, all gold saints attended in the Pope Hall.

'Good evening, gentlemen!'

'Good evening Lady Athena!'

'I call you to come here because I want to tell you that I am going to hold a meeting on tomorrow morning and I want you to gather there.'

All gold saints looked at each others wondering about what the meeting is and why their goddess wanted to hold the meeting.

'Umm..Excuse me Lady Athena, May we know what the meeting is about?' asked Aiolos.

'The meeting is about my explanation of my plan to create new policy and regulation related to my saints,'

'New policy and regulation related to us?' asked Aiolia confused.

'Yes…and I hope you can come here on time tomorrow. Now, I want to take a rest. Meeting is dismissed!' she said and left the Pope Hall.

'New policies and new regulations? What on earth is she thinking?' murmured Milo.

'I don't know! We'll get the answer tomorrow!' said Camus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next tomorrow morning, all gold saints had gathered in the Papacy to listen to Athena's plan. They waited for their goddess patiently but their patience reached their limit after an hour passed.

'WHERE IS SHE? I'M TIRED OF WAITING!' yelled Deathmask.

'Shut up you fried crab! Do you think that I'm not weary????' said Aphrodite annoyed.

'Big bother, what do you think of this situation? Is Athena in danger? We have been waiting for her for more than an hour and she has not come yet,' said Aiolia anxious.

'No, I don't think so. Shion is not there. I think he must be with Athena now!' said Aiolos.

'How about Saga and Kannon? I'm afraid they are making another mess,' said Aiolia.

'No! The twin is over there. They seem as anxious as we are,' said Aiolos as he pointed his index finger to Saga and Kannon who were talking to Shura. Their face expressed their worry for their goddess.

However, their anxiety disappeared after they saw Athena and Shion entered the room. The gold saint seemed surprised when they saw their goddess. Their goddess usually seemed so beautiful and elegant with her purple hair combed neatly. But now, they saw their goddess's appearance rather different. She was still beautiful and elegant but her purple hair seemed rather untidy. The gold saints saw each other and murmured.

'Good morning, gentlemen!'

'Good morning Athena!' said the gold saints trying to ignore the goddess's unusual appearance.

'I'm sorry to have made you waiting for more than an hour,' she paused.

'Actually, I want to hold the meeting but…I decided to cancel the meeting because I am not in a good mood today,'

There was a very long silent. Nobody wanted to talk and even asked her why she canceled the meeting until finally Aiolia, who was the bravest and fierce saint, spoke up.

'Excuse me for my rudeness my lady but….would you tell us what disturb your mind and your heart? Perhaps we can help you.'

Saori Kido said nothing for a while. It seemed she hesitated about telling her gold saint the truth but she finally decided to tell them.

'Well…I…I missed my favorite hairbrush. I had searched it in every space and every corner of my bedroom,' she said shyly.

Having known the reason, the gold saints seemed shocked and bewildered.

'Her good mood turned into the bad one only because of a…_hairbrush???_' whispered Milo in disbelief.

'Umm…Err…My lady, May we know what your hairbrush is like? Are there any distinctive features of it?' asked Aiolos trying to ignore the other gold saints' stare.

'My hairbrush's color is pink and its design is golden flower,' she said.

'I see…All right people…Let's find Athena's hairbrush!' said Aiolos asking his friends to participate searching for their goddess's hairbrush in order that she wanted to hold the meeting. Some gold saints nodded while the others groaned.

They went out from the Papacy orderly and began to search for it. At first, they searched her comb inside the Papacy building itself. They searched it along the corridors, the terraces, and even the Pope's chamber. All gold saints gathered in front of Papacy building after having been searching for the hairbrush for three hours.

'AAAAH…I'm tired! We've searched it in every corner, every space, every terrace, every room, and every corridor,' moaned Milo.

'…'

'Hey! Camus..Why don't you say something?'

'What should I say? There is nothing I can comment on!' said Camus dryly but his face seemed so tired and annoyed.

'Come on, my fellows! We haven't searched it in our House!' said Aiolos.

'Aiolos! Are you suspecting us???' asked Milo surprised.

'No, I don't! I only think Lady Athena maybe dropped her hairbrush accidentally in one of the Houses of Zodiac,'

'What? How do you know, big brother?' asked Aiolia. He frowned.

'We've walked around this building but we've never found it, haven't we? So, I think…'

'She dropped it accidentally in one of the Houses of Zodiac?'

Aiolos nodded.

'Okay, let's go everyone! Let's inspect our own Houses and find it!' said Aiolia.

The gold saints searched the hairbrush in their own Houses. They met again in the Papacy in the afternoon.

'How is it? Do our efforts work?' asked Milo depressed.

'Mu, did you find it?' asked Aiolos.

'No,'

'Aldebaran?'

'No,'

'Saga and Kannon?'

'No, we didn't!'

'Deahmask?'

'NO!'

'Aiolia?'

'Nope'

'Milo?'

'No,'

'Shura?'

'No,'

'Camus?'

'No,'

'Aphrodite?'

'I think I found it,' he said as he showed his fellows a pink hairbrush with golden flower as its design.

'Ah! That's..That must be her hairbrush!'

'Let's tell this to Athena! She must be glad!' exclaimed Aiolos.

Fifteen minutes later…

'So…Who did find my hairbrush?' asked Athena.

'Me,' answered Aphrodite in short.

'Oh! Great! Thank you Aphrodite! Thank you everyone! I'm sorry to have made you worry. Thank you! Now, let's begin the meeting!' she said showing her charming smile.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review if you want and if you have spare times!


End file.
